The God of Slackers
by Geno77
Summary: Never cross an god... let alone those of Egypt. This is the story of Slifer learning what their name is used to mean in Duel Academy, and over the course of Jayden Yuki's 4 years there turns the tides. Rating may change, not certain as of right now.
1. Chapter 1

The Mighty Egyptian Gods were of many things in representation.

The Powerful Obelisk was of Justice, Punishment, and Respect.

The Gracious Ra was of Power, Plenty, and Truth.

The Clever Slifer was of Strength, Perseverance, and most importantly, _Loyalty_.

Now, of course, these Great Beasts would come to encompass more than this, and accumulate names in both dimensions of Duel Monsters and Mortal Summoners alike. And it was to this end that there was almost a sort of game they each would play with one another. To see who could garner the best of names per era, and the best reputations. As time passed, and the game of which they had been brought forth to the Mortal Plane returned to glory as it had never seen in Egypt's past, the focus had shifted with their use by a Chosen.

This Pharaoh, given breath once again, in body and second chance through cursed Item, had given them more notice, and so their game rejuvenated. Finding it too engaging, perhaps, their whims did not leave off when said Pharaoh returned with his people to the afterlife he had long since been denied, and though welcomed graciously, his left behind kin was the target now.

"Ghosting" in a sense around the descendant of the Pharaoh they had once affixed their game to proved prosperous, even when their cards were not in use, their repute would cling to him as an unfelt, but certainly heard shroud.

It was during such a time, that a youth was to come into meeting with their game's center piece, and in reaction, in hindsight seemed only logical to dislodge one of the players from the course it had been following. One of these great and terrible gods sensed something about this youth, something that was enticing, exciting- just as the Pharaoh had done so long before. As this little mortal parted ways with their newer Chosen, this being faltered...

Before slipping away from the other two to trail this youth at a distance- quite simple a task to trail nonetheless unseen through the clouds. Taunts from the other 2 of their losing their chance to win the game followed them well until they were drowned out by the sea of puny mortals, all crowded so inefficiently together. They spotted the youth chatting with a few others- neither which looked nearly as promising- before sensing the animosity of the one in Blue who this youth was going to duel. With a huff, they sat it out, helping provide extra tension in the air for the ignorant fools that couldn't see them.

It would be a lie to say that there wasn't vindication in seeing the youth win against the odds against the one in Blue, though even if looking at the beast, a smile would be difficult to discern.

The machine that flew so noisily would be no match for their pace, so rather they made it an exercise of control to see how slow they could go for the blade-swinging box to keep up in the air. The sight of its final destination, an island in the sea, made the god among mortals. . . _Flinch_.

There, under the ground, amongst Gaia's liquid flames... _there_ laid a card with its inscription. A tool to summon its form, _physically_ , such as in days of ancient now to the fragile, short-lived mortal beings. To think of it there, lying prone, able to be stolen... there was more concern that it would have ever like to express.

But in its thoughts, lost to the world as the world was to its invisible coils, it had lost track of the machine holding the youth. Agitated, it took till nightfall to locate that spark again, glimmering through a hole in the wall that lead into the dark of night. A... a "window", the beast recalled momentarily.

It laid out upon the hill, soaking in the moonlight, and would wait for the next day to see what else would occur. Hoping it would not regret this decision to follow this youth away from its brethren...


	2. Chapter 2

The Mighty Beasts of Old are many things... One of which had **never** been forgiving.

This aspect has become quite clear as one such beast's pride was dealt a blow by another youth clothed in Blue, to add insult to injury. S _eething,_ Slifer had to recall that there could not snap the smug mortal into minced bits between their jaws.

"Slifer Slacker"

 _Slifer. SLACKER_.

The words and the tone they had been gifted to the youth the great dragon had been watching swirled like a thunderous, vengeful storm in its mind. Seeing the 2 youths duel brought an idea to interrupt the baleful winds of this storm, and quickly redirect the monster's wit to a purpose and goal. Easily as it was for it to manipulate the skies was the works of luck and chance to them to bend. And with this duel, in a test of this power it had let dormant with neglect, they excised it.

To see the looks and smiles of triumph upon the youth's face, and the subsequent expressions of anger and shock upon the one clothed in Blue riled up a sense of... accomplishment. Though these minor acts were so insignificant, the beast had never seen firsthand the gratification that came with them. The feeling only built and built as the duel was drawing to a close, though halted from the sensing of intrusion. The youth of White and Blue, less offending than her kin in color, clearly wishing to help gave the other mortals warning. This was not an act to be forgotten by the creature.

Listening in to the trio's conversation its idea only strengthened in resolve when its lent gift of luck had come through. Better yet, this youth- Jayden, now having heard its name enough to make it stand out- knew how to use it cleverly. Wit was always to be treasured and honed when found, being so minimal in mortals of any time, and to find one not only with it of plenty, but a pliable nature and freer spirit made them a catch the god was not remiss to have hunted after.

It was that night that Slifer the Sky Dragon, god of the air and winds and storms, decided. The dorms of Slifer Red within Duel Academy, within this island, would have Luck, Success, and Triumph in their lives and pursuits here. All who stayed would gain these things, and those who would stay, despite offers to "move up" as the caste of this school referred to it, to the Houses of their fellow gods, Ra and Obelisk, those who would forgo such would only gain greater.

For Slifer was a god who **knew** the power and respect to come with Loyalty, well earned. And so those that would do so would have their favor.

Now, like Jayden, the monster couldn't _wait_ for this year here to get underway. There was MUCH to do after all. . .


	3. Chapter 3

It had not been a week here upon the isle, and yet there was an insufferable obstacle already prodding up in the god's way. To simplify the matter down to its core:

Slifer **despised** being indoors.

It had seemed that the location which they had first viewed Jayden compete in was not of the regular standard, and despite the outer appearance of the structure seeming alright, inside was a whole different terrain.

Narrow corridors, leading to even smaller segways of stairs and floors, cut up into pathetic little sections labeled as "classrooms". The beast had to admit, the spacing was certainly more organized in these places specifically, even to the point of each section of students being together, making keeping an eye on Jayden easier...

However, for a creature of their immensity, even lessening their size significantly still left them feeling stiff, irritated and almost trapped. Not a feeling they had EVER felt when out in the sky, oh how that deep blue was something they missed. The tamed electricity used to light the dully white rooms was pitiful to Ra's orb and their own favored lightning.

For not the first time in these long, lifeless hours the serpent-like deity had to listen to these mortal prattle on, questions and answers. The girl from before, of Blue and White, while impressive in her knowledge, still seemed grating by now.

The instructor was not any better. In fact he was worse.

The pompous attire they wore spoke of their self-absorbed ego than Slifer could stand. At the very least, they had thought this mortal would have learned humility from having been bested at a duel, but it was evident as he picked one of their guild that this was far from being so.

They might've thought less harshly of the pitiful human, as at first they were rather polite, if only surface level for good example. But at the comment about the jackets, a rage similar to the male of Blue from before struck alight with a vengeance.

Luck looking down upon the teacher with favor, Jayden's remark distracted Silfer, pleasing them enough to bring a smirk and abate their fury for now. The display of support and _loyalty_ to the child besides Jayden was encouraging.

*A Few Hours Later*

The being speaking to the children was friendly enough. It smiled, it held a friendly tone, and even lacked admonishing the blue-haired child Jayden had defended before when they were clearly not paying attention to its speech.

However, this being wasn't human.

It didn't even _look_ human, at least not fully so to the god's perceptive vision. Magic of curses and rebellion against passage to Anubis's Dominion wafted around and from this being, and their body was distinctly lined with veins and cracks...

At the very least, there WAS a soul within the shroud of sourced from incantations, oddly bright and hopeful for such dark forces it must have interacted with to find itself in such a form. This would require further investigation to be certain, especially as this being seemed to be versed in alchemic technique. Considering its body, such a person could pose a serious danger if not more was learned of what was behind that mask of a smile and glasses.

But seeing as there was no discreet way of doing so, yet another task to be shelved for a later. . . if this time indoors ever **d,** that was. If this was an every-day ritualistic sort of meeting these mortals had, then it would see that some changes to the dragon's plan were in order.

[A/N: The perspective of a Duel Monster, let alone of the level of on of the 3 Gods, would tend to pick up on magic and energies the normal person wouldn't. Considering - Spoilers- that Banner's body was a homunculus of dark magic and such, he's a flashing siren of something that doesn't belong. So sorry for the wait! School is back, and beforehand getting ahold of the series to watch it as I wrote past the first few episodes became a considerable challenge. I WILL be writing more, but delay is certain for the time being. I thank everyone who has checked this out and given it a chance, and I hope to keep entertaining you with my writing endeavors.]


End file.
